1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a horizontal slider closure and, in particular, to horizontal slider windows made of extruded plastic.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is known to have horizontal slider windows. However, with previous windows, the monorails supporting the two sashes are usually an integral part of the sill and extend from one side to another of a frame of said window. When this type of window is in a closed position, approximately one-half of the outer monorail is exposed to ambient air. Often, the sill or outer monorail has drain holes therein so that any water trapped between the two monorails can escape. However, these drain holes can become clogged and the water can leak into the building in which the window is installed. When the weather is cold, any water trapped between the two monorails can freeze, thereby causing damage to the window. Also, the drain holes can provide an entrance for insects.